


Nightlight

by TheLittlestLlama



Series: Science dads timeline [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious W.D. Gaster, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gaster is just a ball of nerves, Gaster is scared of the dark because it reminds him of being in the void, Good W. D. Gaster, I forgot to mention that this takes place in an alternate timeline that me and rag__tag made up, I think thats it for tags for now, M/M, My sanster stories will mostly be unrelated snippets from her story that happen, Post core accident, Sans is a good boyfriend, She's writing a multi chapter fic of the beginning of their relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, and that's not nice, but don't really relate to the plot, go and read it!, he will have a full on panic attack, its pretty subtle but it's there, kind of, kind of i guess??, like if he is forced to stay in the dark, smooth sans, the first chapter is up!, wait no, who is scared of a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestLlama/pseuds/TheLittlestLlama
Summary: Sans has noticed that Gaster has been acting strange in regards to the dark, and comes to the conclusion that he's afraid of it.Sans, being the best husband, helps with his fear.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello! This is my first ever fic, which was a result of me and my very, very good friend, rag__tag, tossing ideas and headcanons about our OTP at each other, and the idea that Gaster is afraid of the dark because the Void was pitch black (and being in the void was a very scary time in his life) came up and she urged me to write it, and surprisingly I'm really happy with it.
> 
> Hope you like!

In hindsight, Sans probably should have noticed it sooner.

The insisting of turning on the lights before it got too dark in the evening, the panicking when Sans turned out a light and Gaster was still in the room, and the insistence on leaving the bedroom door open with the hallway light on when they went to bed, were pretty big giveaways. 

Whether or not Gaster wanted Sans to find out, his reactions were a dead giveaway. Sans didn't go to ask him about it either, because if he wanted Sans to know, he would have already told him.

So that's what lead him to this, spending at least 25g on some things he thought would help his husband with his fear of the dark.

Before Gaster came home from work, Sans went about preparing the house for when he came home, putting into place the things he bought from their local store and plugging them in at the wall.

\---

A few hours later, Gaster suddenly ran into the house, slamming the door behind him, having just run from his car, because it was just a little too dark outside for him to be comfortable with. 

Ever since the "tragic" accident from one of Papyrus and Undyne's weekly spars, the outside light was smashed, so this was now a part of Gaster's makeshift routine until it got fixed. 

 

As he leaned against the door, catching his breath from his short sprint, Sans turned around and looked at him from his place on the couch, smiling lopsidedly at him.

"heya dings. how was work?" He drawled sleepily after a yawn, having only woken up from a nap a few minutes before Gaster barrelled through the door. 

"Oh. Hello Sans." Gaster replied, blushing purple after realising Sans had heard his little episode. He walked around the couch to where Sans was resting his head on his arms, and got on his knees to be level with his face, and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Work was great," he answered, leaning on the other side of the couch across from Sans. "How was your day?" 

"eh, same as usual." He said shrugging, "although, now you're here, it's much better." He winked, making Gaster blush harder.

"A flatterer as always Sans," he said after composing himself, and gave Sans another peck before standing up.  
"Let me change clothes then we'll order pizza and watch a movie or two, yeah?"

"mhmmm..." Sans mumbled, looking forward to the promise of pizza.

\---

They went about their night like they did every Friday, ordering pizza and picking out a few movies for them to cuddle up and watch.  
Papyrus usually joined them, but tonight he was at a sleepover at Undyne and Alphys's place while it was their turn to have Frisk over for the weekend.

 

When the credits were rolling on the last movie, both of them decided they were pretty tired, so they turned off the TV, and went to do their nightly routine of brushing teeth and putting on pyjamas, along with other standard nightly routines that they had.

 

Sans was in bed before Gaster, snuggled up in the soft duvet, and looking like he was already asleep, when his head had literally just hit the pillow.

Gaster came in a few minutes later, dressed in his sleepwear, and started to open the door and turn on the hall light like he did every night.

Sans opened an eye socket just a crack, and watched Gaster opening the door. He sat up and propped himself up on his elbow. 

"whatcha doin' g?" He asks casually.

Gaster gives him a funny look.  
"...What I have been doing every night since we moved in together?"

"hey, just turn out the light for me?"

Gaster feels perplexed at this. But he tries his best to not let it show as he doesn't want to let on that anything is wrong to Sans.

Sans, being an excellent observer, (especially of his husband) obviously notices this.

"just trust me g," Sans reassures. "have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Gaster opens his mouth to come up with a lame excuse, but shuts his mouth again, knowing that he's right, and excuses won't do any good.

He stares at the light switch, considering whether or not to do what Sans says. He decides to listen, and squeezes his eyes shut and decisively turns it off.

 

He waits for a few moments, still squeezing his eyes shut and not hearing anything more from Sans.

"...C-can I turn it back on now??" He asks tentatively.

"open your eyes, g"

"But--"

"please?"

Gaster sighs. Sans knew he couldn't say no when he was using that voice, so he tentatively opens an eye, just a crack.

And he's surprised that he can still see Sans.

He can see a dim light cast over his skull and sees Sans grinning at Gaster's expression like he's just won some "best husband" points, and to be honest, in Gaster's book, he definitely has.

Gaster looks over to the source of the light, and sees that it's a simple night light, casting a dim light over the walls of the room, not enough to keep them awake, but just enough to see by.

"W-what? Sans? When-? How-?" Gaster tries to string a broken chain of questions into a sentence that is never properly formed in his surprise.

Sans just smiles at him.

"what? how did i know that the dark makes you uncomfortable?"  
Gaster nods lamely, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"well when i thought about it, it seemed quite obvious. i mean, you once didn't realise i was at the end of the hallway and you came running at me full speed because you had turned the light off at the other end."

Sans chuckled fondly at the funny memory and Gaster blushed.

"jokes aside... you know I don't think you're childish if you have this fear right?" He continued, his voice becoming much softer.

"there's a good reason why people have fears. i mean, take me for example, i'm scared of freaking kitchen knives!" Sans exclaimed, throwing a hand up and trying not to remember the bad memories that came with those knives. 

Gaster walks over and gets into bed, kissing Sans' skull  
"Yes, w-we all have reasons."  
They get comfortable and Gaster pulls Sans close, bringing the duvet up around them.

"...Th... Thank you, Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please, if you think I could have done some things better then let me know! Don't sugar coat your critique though, otherwise I cannot learn!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And also thank you to rag__tag for being my beta <3


End file.
